


Animagi

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, georgexreader
Series: The Killer's Daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Kudos: 9





	Animagi

"I know a few things to be true. I do not know where I am going, where I have come from is disappearing, I am unwelcome and my beauty is not beauty here. My body is burning with the shame of not belonging, my body is longing."  
\- Warsan Shire

3\. Animagi

The first day of classes had gone by easily with the professors merely going over the syllabus and the topics that they would be learning about through the next school year. After a rough start in the great hall, Euphemia's day had been much improved by the time lunch rolled around. She had taken her usual spot at the Gryffindor table and George and Fred had sat down across from her. Then Lee Jordan joined the group and Ginny was sitting on one side of her. Once she was surrounded by quidditch fanatics, they started eating and chatting. 

"How is the day going so far?" George asked her with a bright cheeky smile.

"Pretty well, herbology was interesting. A puffapod puffed next to Neville and fell over in a heap seconds later from the dizziness." Euphemia chuckled halfway through the sentence. "What about you?" She threw back at him.

"Good, not too eventful I'd say." He said and relaxed against the table.

"That's not what I've heard. I could have sworn I heard some singing Slytherin's under the Cantis charm in the courtyard when I was walking by," she exclaimed with a smile. It was a brilliant prank as the Slytherin's singing was one of the ugliest sounds she had ever heard in her life.

"So much more pranking to do yet this year," he said, with a mischievous smile plastered across his face. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he went through his internal Rolodex of jinxes and hexes to use over the next coming months. She chuckled.

"We shall see, let me know if you need a partner." She suggested.

"I might have to take you up on that offer at some point," George said and turned to his twin. "You don't mind if I replace you every once in awhile, right?" He questioned.

Fred looked hurt for a moment. "I guess I would let it slide for one of our favorite Gryffindor members. Euphemia, you have worked your way into our hearts - maybe George's a little more than mine - and I believe you could take my place on occasion with good reason." Fred winked at Euphemia and she laughed.

"I'll try not to intrude too much," she joked with them. They went back to eating their food and soon their lunch period was over and it was time for the rest of the classes. She stood up and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She turned around and pretending she was blowing kisses and small translucent pink hearts floated through the air towards the twins. She winked and walked off, down the center of the hall. George stared after her with puppy dog eyes.

"George, I think you're drooling," Fred spoke with a laugh in his voice. George snapped out of it and they went to their next class.

The rest of the day went without issues and she was able to return to the Gryffindor common room at the end of the day. There hadn't been any homework assigned as it was only the first day of classes and she went to relax in the common room with Ceti. She had slipped on some old jeans and a baggy black sweatshirt and her same shoes as the day before. She threw her hair into a low bun and tucked the loose strands behind her ears. She grabbed her Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and walked down the stone stairs to the common room and took a seat in a plush chair next to the fire. She sat cross-legged in the chair and pulled the book open. She started reading through the book and wrote in the margins or underlined something that seemed important to her. 

She looked up when she saw someone take a seat in the chair next to hers. George had sat down in the plush chair next to her and sighed heavily, slumping back in the chair. She smiled at the boy. Euphemia had fancied George for a while now and was always flattered whenever he decided to hang out with her. After all, he was a fifth-year and she was a third-year. They were relatively close in age with George being 15 and she would be 14 on Halloween. 

He looked over at her with a cheeky smile. He looked down at the book in her lap and chuckled. "Are you actually studying right now? No one even assigned homework today." He said in mock horror. She blushed and looked down.

"I e-enjoy it I guess," she spoke shyly, feeling a little ridicule. George felt horrible as he noticed that the usually outgoing girl had retreated into her hole slightly.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing, Effie. I was just saying it as more than you can relax every once in a while." She looked up at him with a shy smile.

"I guess, I'm always just so fascinated. I know I grew up in a magical family, but it feels like a privilege sometimes to be able to learn magic and have all the information." She spoke and squeezed his hand back. They both blushed as they realized they were now holding hands. She pulled her hand away softly and placed it back in her lap.

He leaned over further to look at the book. "Well, what book are you reading then?" He lifted the cover and saw the title and then Grade 4 scrawled across the bottom. "Grade 4, aren't you in third-year?" He questioned with a knowing look.

She blushed again. "I already finished with Grade 3, I thought I would get ahead." He felt a sort of pride swell in his chest. The girl he liked was incredibly intelligent and ambitious, along with her playfulness, it made for a great combination. It was something he couldn't quite get enough of.

"Impressive," he spoke. "If you want, I can help you practice a couple of spells." He offered and she nodded eagerly. They spent the rest of the evening practicing spells from the Grade 4 book which she nailed easily. After that, they spent a long while chatting about anything they could think of.

Once it hit 9 o'clock, it was technically supposed to be time for bed. "Well, I think it's time we head to bed. Another long day tomorrow," she said and closed the textbook.

"I think you might be right," he said and stood up, yawning in response.

"I appreciate all of the help, George." She spoke kindly.

"The pleasure was all mine, Effie." He said and waved to her before walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She stood there for a moment, reminiscing about the past few hours. She wondered if George simply hung out with her because he pitied her or if he genuinely liked her company. She pushed it out of her mind and headed upstairs towards the girl's dormitories.

She walked over to her bed and opened her trunk, pulling out her pajamas. Parvati came over and leaped onto her bed. Euphemia looked up in surprise at the bouncing girl. She had a bright smile on her face, looking at Euphemia with a knowing look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked Parvati.

"Oh, don't be so oblivious. Did you not see the way George was looking at you all evening?" She pushed with excitement lacing her voice.

Euphemia looked down at the pajamas in her hands. "I didn't notice anything different," she mumbled, but obviously Parvati had seen something that she hadn't been able to notice.

"George was practically ogling over you," her friend spoke. Euphemia's cheeks flushed with color and her hair turned a soft pink.

"No he wasn't, he was just being a good friend," she said confidently, trying to push her hair back to its normal white color but the pink started to become more intense as the seconds went by. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She pressed her back against and let a smile creep onto her face.

If Parvati was right and George liked her, then maybe he would ask her out. She didn't want to get her hopes up in case Parvati's assumption had been wrong, but she couldn't help the joy that started to fill her heart.

Euphemia changed into her pajamas and went through her nightly routine before heading out of the bathroom and over to her bed. Hermione and Parvati gave her kind smiles and Euphemia gave a shy one back before closing her bed curtains.

She remembered this time to cast the silencing charm. "Silencio," she spoke, waving her wand over the surface of the curtains. She pulled back the covers and laid underneath the warm red blankets. She laid staring at the canopy above her for what felt like hours before she finally fell asleep.

Her sleep seemed to only last minutes as Euphemia woke up the next morning with her face stuffed into her pillow, feeling exhausted and sleep-deprived. She sat up and groaned lightly as the world started to spin in front of her eyes. She picked up her wand and removed the silencing charm she had put on the night before. She peeled back the curtains of her bed slightly to see the sun just beginning to rise.

She laid back down and stuffed her head into her pillow. She was just starting to get back to sleep when someone started screaming in her ear.

"Wake up!" The girl yelled, quite loudly.

"Bugger off, Parvati," Euphemia exclaimed. "You're going to wake up the entire Gryffindor tower."

She laughed. "Time to get up, sleepyhead. Breakfast starts in 20 minutes." She nodded and turned over. She pulled the bed curtains back completely and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She placed her feet on the cold bricks of the dormitory and shivered as the cold rushed up to her body. She found her slippers and slipped them on quickly. 

Euphemia walked over to her trunk and opened the top, pulling out her school uniform. She walked into the bathroom and stepped into one of the stalls. She set her clothes down and undressed. She wanted to be able to get to breakfast on time today because she was practically always late for every meal. At least once, she'd like to be on time.

She washed up quickly and dried off after stepping out of the shower. She pulled on her clothing and slipped out of the bathroom. She walked over to her trunk and put her pajamas back inside. The kneazle was still sitting quietly on Euphemia's bed, waiting for her. She picked her up and scratched the cat's head. She placed the kneazle back on the bed and she settled quickly into a little ball. Euphemia grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She then met Parvati and Ginny as they walked to breakfast together.

After breakfast, Euphemia and Parvati headed to divination. As Euphemia was walking into the divination classroom, Professor Trelawney was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the third row of tables where Parvati was. She sat down quietly as she was still half asleep, not quite awake yet even after having some coffee at breakfast.

"I wish we didn't have divination this early in the morning," Euphemia smiled.

"Yeah, it seems like more of an afternoon class doesn't it?" Parvati replied back softly. Euphemia nodded. "Anyways, I heard we're reading tea leaves today. Should be fun," She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." Euphemia looked at the teapot on the table and the two teacups with the intricate detailing. Out of nowhere, Trelawney begins speaking. "When did she walk in?" She asked. Parvati shrugged her shoulders.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the sight." She began to explain. Some of the kids looked downright terrified but they looked on with confusion. "Well, before we get started today, I will explain that we are studying tasseomancy for the next two weeks," she paused for a moment. "Please pour your tea and drink up, but not all of it." 

Everyone did as they were told and she set her cup down on the small table. "Please open your books to page five. Also, please switch your cup with your partner." Euphemia passed her cup over to Parvati and she took hers. 

Once everyone had traded teacups, Trelawney spoke again. "Mr. Potter, we'll use yours as an example. Mr. Weasley, please read the leaves as best as you can." He looked back and forth between the cup and then the book in front of him. "What do you see?"

He pointed at the book and almost in a questioning way spoke back. "Well, he's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but he's going to be happy about it?" It was easy to tell he wasn't sure about his answer.

Trelawney grabbed the cup from Ron and looked inside. She let out a strangled scream and set the cup down quickly. Euphemia jumped, startled at the sudden outburst of sound.

She stepped closer to Harry. "My dear... you have the grim."

He looked confused. "What's the grim?"

Another kid towards the back explained. "The grim is one of the darkest omens in our world. An omen... of death."

Parvati kicked Euphemia under the table. "You and Potter have something in common," she showed Euphemia her cup and she looked inside and saw a dog figure. She looked into her book and saw the picture. The Grim. She felt her stomach twists in knots. The grim was supposed to be a dark omen, one with sinister intentions. 

They heard a knock on the door of the classroom. Euphemia looked over and saw Professor McGonagall at the door. Professor Trelawney looked over at her.

McGonagall stepped forward and spoke. "Would you mind horribly if I talked to Ms. Black?" She asked. Euphemia raised her eyebrows.

"No, go ahead," Trelawney responded.

Euphemia stood up and was going to leave her bag. "Bring your bag with you, Ms. Black. You won't be returning to this class today," she nodded and threw her bag over her shoulder. Euphemia felt eyes watching her as she stepped down the rows of tables. 

She heard whispers and overheard someone speak louder than the others. "Bet she's getting expelled."

Euphemia whipped around, her hair turning red with anger. "Watch your tongue, Seamus," she said harshly, using wandless magic, hexing him to zip his mouth shut like a zipper. She heard a muffled scream come from his mouth and smiled deviously. She continued walking and turned the corner and was greeted by a smiling McGonagall.

She placed a hand on Euphemia's back and ushered her forward. "Impressive magic, Ms. Black. I never knew you could do wandless magic?" McGonagall questioned.

She felt her stomach twist in knots. She wasn't supposed to be learning that magic until her sixth year, but here she was just using it out in the open. She figured she was going to get in trouble and get points deducted.

"I, uh, I," she stuttered, not finding it possible to form a coherent sentence. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I-I've been practicing in my free time with smaller charms, I can only do the jinxes and hexes in the heat of the moment," she explained to her head of house. Her stomach was still churning with anxiety. She knocked her hand on her thigh, hoping she wasn't going to be expelled for using magic above her year.

"Don't worry, Ms. Black. You're not in trouble. I was merely enthused at the jinx you used on Mr. Finnigan." A small smile crept onto McGonagall's face. "As a professor, I wouldn't encourage you to do it again. Coming not from a professor, well done." She praised the girl softly. Euphemia's anxiety melted away and she felt a proud feeling fill her chest. She was thrilled she wasn't in trouble and proud that McGonagall thought that she was doing well with her magic.

They continued walking down the halls in silence. Euphemia was unseemingly curious about why she was pulled out of class. "What can I help you with today, Professor?"

"Let's wait until we get to my office," Euphemia nodded and they walked in a calming silence until they reached her office. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk. "Tea?"

"No thanks, I believe tea is no longer my favorite drink," the girl replied.

She chuckled. "And why would that be?"

"I've gotten the grim in my tea leaves. An omen of death, they say." McGonagall laughed and Euphemia raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't understand what's so funny about the matter?"

"Ms. Black, tasseomancy is not always correct and the grim is a misunderstood sign in most respects. Yes, it could mean death, but it could also just mean the animal of a grim wolf." She sighed. "I wouldn't worry too much about the matter."

Euphemia nodded and went back to watching McGonagall stir her tea. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down in the chair across from the desk. She took a small sip of her tea. "What did you want to talk about? I know it wasn't just tea leaves." She set down the cup she had been drinking from and looked up at her.

She folded her hands in front of her on the desk. "Are you aware of your uncle's condition?" She asked.

Euphemia nodded once again. "Yes, I know about it." McGonagall seemed to be thinking for a moment before speaking again.

"I may have heard from a little birdie that you are interested in the animagus process," the girl's eyes widened. She thought she had been discrete with her research but apparently not. She was about to ask who told her. "Madame Pince tipped me off. She had seen you looking for books on the animagus process and informed me about the situation." Euphemia started jumping to conclusions in her mind and felt the anxiety creeping back in. Her hair was now a dark blue and McGonagall saw the look on her face.

"Again, Ms. Black, you are not in trouble. Please, relax." McGonagall soothed the young witch. She stood up and walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a large book and a notebook. The professor walked back over to her desk and placed them down in front of Euphemia. She looked down at the cover of the book and saw the title, Advanced Animal Transfiguration and How To Do It by Gertie Trebbletome. "These are for your use for the process and I will assist you along the way if you wish." Euphemia couldn't have been more shocked by her professor's response.

"I'm confused, you're just handing these over to me?" She questioned. There were so many factors to be considered about the process as it took so much effort and was dangerous if done incorrectly.

"Ms. Black, I trust you enough to know you aren't going to use this opportunity for ill intent and that you will use this as a learning opportunity. I don't pick out students unless I see good things for the future." McGonagall explained to Euphemia. "I would like you to register with the ministry because I would prefer that - don't tell anyone this - one of my favorite students to go to Azkaban because of a learning opportunity." Euphemia felt flattered at the comment and her hair turned purple with her joy.

She practically beamed. "Thank you so much, Professor," she said with a smile that reached her eyes. McGonagall's smile widened at her joy. She knew the tough time that Euphemia had had over the past couple of years simply because she was Sirius Black's daughter. McGonagall had been extremely proud when she was sorted into Gryffindor but knew that she was going to have a tough time through the years simply because she was a Black.

Euphemia's face fell into a frown. "I thought students couldn't start learning until they turned 14?" She questioned.

"That is just a preferred rule that was created for educational reasons, but if the student is matured enough, they allow the student to start learning earlier. I trust you'll take this seriously," McGonagall inclined her head.

"Of course," Euphemia nodded. "I am slightly curious as to why you thought of me?"

McGonagall moved back around to take a seat behind her desk. "I've noticed you have had all outstanding marks for all of your classes and that you help tutor other students when you have the time. Also, I've noticed that your spell-work is fantastic and far above your year. It's hard not to notice when a witch will be promising, especially if they work as hard as you do." Euphemia blushed at the compliment and looked down at her lap. "I always wondered why you work so hard all the time? You never seem to relax wherever you are." McGonagall commented and Euphemia felt some of that previous anxiety creep to the front.

She inhaled deeply. "I guess, I feel I need to prove myself to others that I should be here." The professor's eyes teared up slightly before she blinked them away. McGonagall walked back over to Euphemia and grabbed the girl's hand in hers. 

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, Euphemia." This was the first time that McGonagall had used her first name. "You deserve to be here just as much as anyone else does. You are one of the brightest witches I have ever seen. You deserve to be here more than most," Euphemia looked up into McGonagall's eyes to see the sincerity held there. She was shocked to see that the tears that the professor had tried to blink away, were still very much lingering there. She swiped a finger under her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Well, off you go. I believe you have Charms next," she said and pulled away from Euphemia, but the young witch felt the hole in her chest become a little less empty. Euphemia grabbed the books and cast a shrinking charm.

"Reducio," she muttered and they shrunk down smaller to fit in her bag. Professor McGonagall gave her a small smile as the young witch left her office and headed for the charms classroom.


End file.
